Peach's Tea Party
by EternallyNostalgic
Summary: Peach invites Link to her garden. She hadn't seen him in so long, she wondered if he still cared, still loved her. Peach could only hope, but it didn't change how empty she felt until he sat down at her tea table. Link/Peach.


**Peach's Tea Party**

A warm spring day in smashville meant Peach was in her garden, as she always was on a sunny spring day.

She sat at her sweet, white marble tea table, in her puffy pink dress, holding her parasol and twirling it every now and then. The flowered bushes around her seemed to spring with life and joy as their princess smiled and began to hum a sweet tune. She poured tea into the empty white tea cups gingerly and adding a spoonful of sugar to the one near her.

She was waiting for someone, yet no one except herself knew who. She left the pink- parchment note on his door on her way out, but she didn't know if he'd come.

She hoped that he would, it was such a beautiful day. Days like this deserve to be spent with someone you care about.

And then she saw him, the green-clad swordsman she invited to her garden was quickly walking down the stone steps from the mansion en route to Peach's lush, green garden.

Link smiled at her when he came close enough to see her eager expression, she smiled daintily in return. Soon he finally reached the table and pulled the second chair from underneath, sitting down across from the princess.

"I'm glad you made it" Peach smiled, nudging the second teacup closer to him.

"I usually invite Zelda to come out here with me, but…" she looked up into Link's sapphire eyes.

"…It has been a week or so since we could hang out." The mushroom Princess twirled her parasol in her hand absentmindedly.

"I know. And I'm sorry, there has just been so much going on lately." Link replied before casually taking a sip of tea.

A recent breakout of monsters from subspace had the smashers busier than ever, Master Hand was struggling with keeping the monsters under control and ordered every last smasher to round them all up and send the monsters back into subspace. Peach, however, was told to stay put at the mansion with Zelda in case something happened there.

Peach missed Link during this time, before the monster breakouts they would do everything together. Eating, sleeping, and even brawling with each other, they did it together.

"So… Are you planning on participating in the next tournament? Master Hand says it will be the best one yet!" Link said, breaking Peach from her thoughts.

"Oh… Well, I was thinking we could spend more time together. I missed you."

Link frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Oh well, then."

"You can enter if you want, I'll cheer you on from the sidelines." She smiled again, winking.

Link chuckled at her and leaned his elbows on the table, relaxing.

"I hear Pit and Zelda are tying the knot…" said Peach, giving her parasol another twirl.

"Really now," Link's eyes widened. "That's good to hear."

The wind blew softly, blowing Peach's hair into her face. Link noticed and brushed it back with his hand. She blushed with his touch; it had been so long since he touched her face.

"Zelda told me she was so happy when he proposed to her, kneeling down in front of her and pulling out a small red velvet box…"

Link smiled form ear to ear, Peach couldn't quite figure out why though.

"Like this?" said Link, standing up from his chair and kneeling in front of Peach.

Peach giggled. "No, his right leg was bent more."

Now Link was laughing. "Zelda told you in that much detail, huh?"

Peach nodded, still giggling. Link knelt on his left leg and his right leg was bent how Peach instructed him.

"Now, like this?" he asked, grinning.

Peach nodded again, smiling as he reached for something behind his back.

Peach's eye's widened as excitement overcame her. Link then revealed a bouquet of pink roses.

Peach slouched in disappointment, but smiled anyway, making sure not to hurt his feelings.

"Happy Anniversary!" Link exclaimed as he handed her the bouquet.

"You remembered…" Peach sighed, half amused, half upset.

Link grinned as he stood up again. "I had to write it down on the inside of my hat to remind myself!"

Peach laughed at his sheepish grin he flashed as he rubbed the back of his head.

But still, she felt empty. Staring at the roses he had just given her; wishing and wishing it were a ring instead, oh how could he do this to her?

"Is something wrong, Peachy?" She looked up and found his concerned face.

"Oh… No, it's just…" She couldn't demand he give her a ring, as much as she wanted it. What if he didn't love her? What if his feelings had changed while the two of them were apart, what if-?

"Peach, maybe this would make you feel better," Link reached into his pouch and pulled out a small, glistening ring.

Peach gasped, "L-link!"

He smiled at her. "Princess Peach, would you-"

"YES! Yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed, jumping up into his arms. "How dare you even trick me like you just did!" They both laughed, wrapping each other in an embrace.

"I love you, Peach." Link whispered. And he kissed her plump, pink lips softly.

Peach melted away, she could hardly believe it, but she loved it.

"I love you too."

**A/N: This is to you, my Secret Santa recipient. I know we have never met, but I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope it was fluffy enough! :)**

**All of you are welcome to review, please do, I love critique. :D**


End file.
